Old friend - Gumi x Len
by Fluffle-Puffz
Summary: Gumi got accepted into Vocaloid academy, when she runs into her old friends Rin & Len.
1. Chapter 1

Before we start..I'm just gonna say that i'm sorry if there are a lot of error's, i'm new to writing x.x

-  
- Gumi POV -  
It's a new school year!  
Thank god I finally can escape from yokamai academy ..which was a nightmare, I should add BUT! I finally get to start my second year in high school!  
I must admit, I'm extremely nervous to be in a new school...This school is known for teaching the best Japanese singers known as Vocaloids.  
Me & my brother Gumo have been living together ever since our parents passing, he took me under his wing and I thank him everyday!  
We live in an apartment complex...I must admit I didn't know my brother made a lot of money,till I actually saw where he lived. The apartment complex was small...Not too many people lived there...But the room's are fantastic! Their big and Spacious! It looks as if it's a room from a palace! Its amazing! I'm very glad I decided to live with him...Instead of being on my own...Anywayyyy, we're getting off topic here!  
I'm nervous because I might not fit in..Due to my Green hued hair & my deepish singing voice! OH WELL! It's always been my dream to be a Vocaloid! Even if I don't graduate as a Vocaloid, I'm still honored that they accepted me & that I get to be apart of an amazing experience...I haven't really had many friends before..I mean of course I had friends at Yokamai academy! Mimi, Taku, Kimari, Loura...those were my only friends! Believe it or not I used to be friends with the most popular twin singers alive! Rin & Len Kagamine, They were my best friends up until their parents put them in a private singing school...They were always so busy with their singing lessons & other important matters such as that...I fear that I won't have friends at this school..Considering most of them are snobby! No, No...I shouldn't judge people just because I read some things online.  
- End POV -

Gumi jolted out of bed as soon as she was disturbed from her beautiful slumber! "OH CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Gumi grabbed her clock to shut it up...it wouldn't stop beeping. "DAMMIT SHUT UP ALREADY! I GET IT I'M LATE SHUT UP!" Gumi hit her alarm clock for about 30 seconds till it finally shut up. Gumo walked in and gave her an awkward stare " Hey carrot head your gonna be late!" he said jokingly. Gumi gave him a raspberry and glanced at her clock "GOD DAMMIT GUMO! I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP AT 5:55 AM YOU BUTTHEAD!" She jolted up, the time was 6:38 AM. she should have already been on her way to school. she jolted up quickly and got ready..of course Gumo left as she changed...Once she was showered and dressed it was 6:57 ran down the stairs as fast as she could, not stopping for food...go figure, she forgot her bento on the counter. Not that she cared really...even tho she would be hungry all day...She ran out the door before Gumo offered to drive her, she was running full speed until she bumped into someone...She glanced up only to see her childhood friends, Rin & Len Kagamine. She jumped up quickly and bowed "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!". Rin giggled "It's okay silly, accidents happen!". Len didn't even say a word, not even giving her a glance, he looked as if he wanted nothing to do with her. Rin looked at len with a serious look "Hey! Banana boy! don't you recognize her?!" Len glanced over and turned away quickly when he realized it was Gumi. Gumi looked up at len with a sad face, she regretted bumping into them. She ran between them, breaking their hands apart. Rin looked concerned "GUMI! WAIT! WHATS WRONG?!" Rin moved as if she was going to run after her. Len grabbed her arm before she could run "Obviously she wants to be alone..." Len grabbed Rin's hand & held it & continued to walk to school with his twin arrived at Vocaloid academy, parked out front was of course a limo, Stepping out of it was none other than the famous Hatsune Miku. Gumi rushed to class knowing that Rin & Len weren't far away. She hoped & prayed she wasn't in any classes with Len...She checked her paper...For some odd reason..her class mates were listed..Gumi glanced at it, she read threw all her classes..Oh no! Gumi wanted to scream inside when she found out ALL of her classes were with Len. She grunted and continued to walk. She went into the first class room & introduced herself to herself to her new teacher...Oh my goodness..It couldn't have been! Gakapo! He was extremely successful in his singing career. She bowed as she walked to her assigned seat, thank god it was a window seat...Just what Gumi liked! She noticed some of the famous Vocaloids were in a lot of her classes. It was to be expected. Considering that this WAS Vocaloid Academy...the bell rang and everyone walked into the class room, greeting Gakapo as they walked in...She prayed to god her seat was no where near Len! Her prayer wasn't answered...HE SAT RIGHT NEXT TO HER! She started to panic at this point,Avoiding all eye contact with Len of course...She just pretended like he wasn't even there. She just focused on the teacher, writing down what she was supposed to. They bumped elbow's, Nearly giving Gumi a heart attack! "S-Sorry uh... ?" She paused for a moment..Not knowing what to call him. Len looked at her, his bright blue orbs making contact with her green orbs. "You CAN call me Len ya'know" Len chuckled a bit, she was extremely nervous.."Hehe yeah...S-sorry Len". Gumi giggled akwardly "Gumi, Stop apologizing~ Its fine." Gumi was shocked he remembered who she was...The last thing she remembered was them fighting...That's when their friendship practically . Gumi looked away with a sad look on her face, Remembering that painful night they screamed at each other...Len felt a bit guilty.."I should be the one apologizing" He mumbled under his breath. Gumi faintly heard it.."What was that?" She glanced back over to him. "Uh...Nothing...Forget about it..". Gakapo slammed his wooden stick on his desk. "Listen you two! If you don't stop chit chatting, I'm gonna put you in detention!" Gumi was actually surprised they had detention here...She stood and bowed "Sorry sir...It won't happen again..Uhh..Len's sorry too..." Len really wasn't sorry, he talked all the time without getting in trouble. I suppose it's only because Gumi was there. ~Later~ It was lunch time...Gumi forgot her bento box at her she just sat there hungry, looking at the gloomy dark sky. Len was eating with Miku & her friends, considering that Miku was the most popular & the biggest Bitc- Well...Yeah...Len sneaked little glances at Gumi every once in a while. Miku felt jealous, she filled with rage. "Gee Len do you have a crush on her or something? Quit looking at her like she's all pretty, she totally isn't". Len felt kind of mad at Miku for saying that. Gumi over heard, She tried to hide her sad expression on her face, which she wasn't."Of course I don't have a crush on her, Your my one & only babe" He kissed miku on the cheek. "A'whh!" Miku's little posse said in harmony. Gumi stared continuously at the sky, really thinking about nothing. ~After School~ Gumi was walking home when she heard her name being called from behind her. "GUMIIIIII!" Rin came out of no where & literally tackled Gumi to the ground. "Ow.."...Rin continued to hug her "I miss you SOOOO MUCH! Why did you run away earlier? Don't you remember us?". Gumi smiled softly "I missed you to Rin, Of course I remember you".Rin got up & reached out her hand to help Gumi up, Gumi grabbed her hand and stood up, patting the dirt off of her school uniform. Len walked passed them, completely ignoring Both Gumi & Rin. Rin grabbed his arm "Hey! Don't you recognize our old best friend?" Len glanced over at Gumi "Heh sure~ OLD best friend" He pulled his arm away from Rin's grasp, walking home to the apartment complex he lived in with Rin. Gumi looked down, feeling sad about Len. "Sorry about Len, Gumi...He's just...being a butthole!" She lifted Gumi's face up, smiling brightly. "O-okay~" Gumi smiled back. 


	2. Chapter 2

I changed "Gumi's POV" To "Gumi's Journal"  
It makes more sense! Please don't forget to review!  
Please ignore any mistakes -  
- Gumi's Journal -

Thank god the school week is over! UGH! IT'S BEEN STRESSFUL! Not to mention the fact that Rin & Len live IN THE SAME FREAKING APARTMENT COMPLEX AS ME! UGH! I mean it's not like I hate them! I love them! Its just..Len...To be honest Len has been avoiding me & making me feel like 's always saying stuff to Miku & Kaito like "Eh, shes not even talented. why did they accept her?" Or "Who? Gumi? she's a loner for sure". STUFF LIKE THAT! It makes me feel bad and i'm not sure if he actually realizes it or not...crap, Gumo invited them to dinner tonight! Ughh I guess that means I have to help him with dinner also...God I hope this night goes well!

- Entry End -

Gumi helped Gumo plan dinner, "Hey Gumo, I'm gonna go take a shower & get ready for dinner okay?".."Uhh yeah, Go ahead". Gumi headed for the shower, letting the warm water drizzle on her skin. A knock at the door, Gumo answered, It was the Kagamine twins! "Hi Gumo!" Rin bowed, grabbing Len's neck as well. "Thank you for having us for dinner". Len grunted and stood up straight, along with Rin. "It's no problem at all." Gumo let them in. Rin looked around "Where's that Carrot head?" Gumo continued to make dinner "She's taking a shower". Len sat down on the couch, arms folded. "Oh! Okay" Rin smiled and sat down next to Len. "Gee lighten up Len!" Rin nudged him. Gumi got out, only wearing a pear of short black shorts, a green bra with a carrot on it & a towel on her head "Hey Gumo have you seen my green shi-". Len glanced over to see gumi, almost dripping wet, with no shirt on. He blushed and looked away. Gumo busted up laughing "Oh..my gosh Hahahahaha".. Gumi blushes & ran to her room, looking for a shirt. She put one on and came back, hair damp & put in a bun..."Hehe...Sorry about that guys..I guess i'm used to that..heh.." She sat down at the table by herself, considering that Len & rin were sitting on the couch & the only seat available was next to Len. Rin jumped up and attack hugged Gumi to the ground...again.."Heh...Hey there Rin..It's good to see you" Rin snuggled her "HIII! Thanks for having us over!" Gumi smiled "Hehe..N-no problem Rin.." Rin got up, helping Gumi up also. "Hey guys, dinner's done~" Rin & Len sat down, of course next to each other. Gumi & Gumo served the food then sat down, Gumi was sitting right in front of Len. Gumi clapped her hands together "Thank you for the meal!" Rin did the same. They all started eating. "Mmmm! Oh my gosh! Gumo this is really good!" Rin smiled. "Glad you like it, It's Gumi's favorite"...Gumi was avoiding all eye contact with Len...Len ate in silence as well, Rin & Gumo paused and looked at them. "Hey why aren't you guys chit chatting? Aren't you best friends?" Gumi was drinking water, she almost spit it out when she heard the words "best friends"..."Heh...yeah...sure..best...friends..."..."What? Did I say something wrong or something?" Gumo was confused. "No you didn't..." Len replied as he continued to eat his food, also avoiding all eye contact with the green headed carrot loving girl. ~Later~

- Gumi's Journal - Well...Dinner was /Interesting/...Gumo almost ruined it...He kept talking about me & Len. UGH! Sometimes I wish I didn't know Len...He's just to rude to me! I shouldn't even consider him as a friend! Rin tho...Rin is sweet, nice & is a loud mouth but I still love her to pieces. I still can't understand how their twins...THEY ACT NOTHING ALIKE! Rin is sweet, loud,A spazz & caring! Len is Silent, Rude, an ASSHOLE WHO IGNORES ME! UGH! Whatever,...I just..am so done with - Entry end -

-  
Sorry about the short chapter! I'll work on the next one as soon as possible!  
PLEASE REVIEW ;W; 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reading!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

- Gumi's Journal-

Oh great...Its Sunday..Oh man! I have stupid school tomorrow! . UGH! I swear...Vocaloid academy isn't what I thought it'd be...Oh god! I TOTALLY FORGOT! Rin invited me to hang out with her today..considering that it WAS my birthday and Gumo was working...thank GOD its without Len, I think i'd die if he came./Sigh/ hopefully nothing bad will happen today! I pray, I pray, I pray! Please!

-END Journal-

Gumi got up out of her bed, yes...She was in her bed. "Ughh...Why can't the weekend have three days instead of two..." Gumi whined & grunted and eventually got out of into the main area of the apartment, only to find Rin dressed in a cute strapless yellow & white polka dotted dress. "O-oh hey..Rin" Crap...I was supposed to dressed already...hehe...DON'T KILL ME RIN! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! There you are! Hurry up and get ready, we have a lot to do!"...Rin got up & started to push Gumi to her room. "What on earth...are you going to wear?" Rin opened her closet, throwing Gumi's clothes everywhere. "Hmm..No, No...OH GOD NO!" Gumi stopped her and shoved her out of her room. "Oooookayyyyy...I think I can dress myself, I'll be out in a sec.." Gumi closed her door and locked it...Gumi looked at her clothes, sprawled out all over her room. "Ughhh..I'll clean it later..." Gumi looked threw them, all of them...Eventually finding what she wanted, White shorts, A frilly pink tank top with a white belt wrapped around her waist. Gumi grabbed a pair of glasses & put her hair in a bun. She walked out into her living room, of course Gumo was gone... He worked on Sundays..."Well, Your ready to- wait..how did you get in?" Rin giggled "Your brother let me in~ oh my gosh! you look soooooo cute!" Rin squealed & hugged her tightly." So you ready to go Rin?" Rin looked at her..."Weeellll yeah...But we have to wait for Len!" Gumi looked at her straight faced "I thought you said he wasn't coming!" Rin sighed "Yeah...Well...Miku dumped him for Kaito..so he's all sad!..That's why he was so dead yesterday...I had to drag him, literally DRAG HIM! Up here yesterday..." Gumi felt really bad for Len "O-Oh...Okay then" Gumi smiled brightly "Then its our job to cheer him up right Rin?" Rin nodded and grabbed Gumi's hand & rushed out of the door "LENNYYYY!" Rin was surprised to see he willingly got ready & waited for them. Rin rushed down the steps, letting go of Gumi's hand, Gumi tripped & fell forward when-Len grabbed her. Gumi's cheeks filled up with a soft rosey pink. "T-thank you Len..." Len looked down at her "uhh...No problem..Happy birthday Gumi" Rin was nodding with pleasure."Hm...Well lets get a move on you two! we have a CRAP ton of stuff to do and only the whole day to do it!" Gumi was surprised they were going to be gone ALL day...Len grunted as Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him close, she did the same with gumi so that her right arm was around gumi's neck and her left arm was around Lens. "OOOO! You guys! what should we do first? We can go get ice cream, no wait! We have to stop by the bank!" Gumi rolled her eyes and laughed ever so slightly..

~3 Hours later~

-Gumi's thoughts-

I'm glad i'm hanging out with the kagamine twins, I don't care that Rin is deciding what we do, so far..its been really fun but i mean...Gee...Len is being super quiet..But I guess I can understand...Considering that his girlfriend Dumped him, by what Rin told me...It was pretty harsh! Poor Len...Hmm...

-end-

"Hey..Guys..wait.." Gumi stopped, Rin & Len looked back at her. "What is it?" Gumi got a call, she walked away to answer when- bam!. her phone slips out of her hand & falls to the ground, hand still placed by her head...like she's frozen almost. Rin stepped forward to touch her shoulder. Gumi sniffled and turned around. "g-guys...I-I need to g-" Gumi was trying her hardest to hold in her tears, she picked up her phone & began to run away, not even caring about their response. Rin was worried, she didn't know what was wrong, so of course she bolted after her, Len also. Rin was running full speed after Gumi and was running out of breath, Rin stopped and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath quickly, "DAMMIT! UGH I lost her...L-len...what do you think happened?" Len looked at his concerned sister Rin "I dunno sis, obviously it was something extremely important..." Rin nodded and finally caught her breath. Gumi was running extremely fast, pushing and shoving anyone in her way,shouting sorry to every person she pushed and arrived at the hospital, she took a deep gasp as she stepped inside, nearly almost loosing her ability to breath. She rushed over to the desk "U-uhm excuse me...I-I'm here for my brother, Megpoid Gumi." Gumi was panting heavily,"Oh, yes. He's in room 19" Gumi rushed away as soon as she heard the words "Room 19" She rushed into the room, only to see her brother, bandaged up, bleeding,bandage placed gently over his cut on his nose, broken leg & arm. "G-Gumi?" He looked over at his sister, his panting, sweating, some what crying, concerned, shaking sister. "G-gumo..what...happened to you..i-i" Gumi walked over the him & sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, Grabbing his /okay/ hand and grasping it tightly. "I-i...I was...on my way...h-home...so I could see you on your birthday...when..I..got in a really bad car accident..." Gumi wanted to break down in tears seeing her brother this way. "I'm sorry..." she released his hand and looked down "It's my fault, if it wasn't my stupid Birthday, you..You wouldn't be in so much pain!" Gumo grabbed her hand and pulled her closely to his chest, holding her. "Shh...i-it's not your fault, don't blame yourself Gummy-bear." Gumi cried into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly."I'm so sorry gumo! i'm such an idiot!" Gumo stroked her hair softly "I-Tts fine, Why are you stupid? Y-you can't be s-stupid for h-having a birthday, right kiddo?" Gumi looked up at her brother, Her delicate face being drowned by tears. "N-no..b-but..s-still..it's all my fault..." Gumi sniffled and hugged him "And A-/HIC/-All i can't say...i-i-is sorry"...Gumi cried into his chest some more when she stopped. "Gumi..P-please don't b-blame yourself...i-its not your fault..."...Gumi nodded, the last thing she wanted was to fight about it with her brother. Gumi wiped the rest of the little tears that have fallen from her green hue's. "Do you need anything Gumo? Water, Food...Anything?" Gumo sighed softly "n-no...thank you..tho.." Gumi sat down on a red & silver chair,which was extremely comfortable, next to his hospital bed. "I'm staying the night here, i'm skipping school tomorrow..." Gumo turned his pounding, weak, head towards his sister "What?!" Gumi looked down "I knew you'd be mad...It's just,..I want to take care of you and..." Gumo sighed and placed a hand on her head "It's not that i'm mad, it's just...You shouldn't be wasting your precious time on me.." Gumi sighed heavily "You don't get it...do you..You're ALL I Have Gumo...It's not precious little time when all I do is sit in class and talk about things I already know about, they don't even make me sing...What kind of a singing academy doesn't make their student sing?!...I mean...They let other kids sing,...but not me, so why should I go anyway?" Gumo looked at Gumi concerned "F-fine..You can skip school tomorrow, BUT not on Tuesday! I-u talked to your t-teachers and they say you h-have some sort of t-test...thats worth h-half your ...no skipping..okay?" Gumi was shocked yet pissed at herself for forgetting about the test.

~Two days later -AT SCHOOL-~

Gumi walked into the class she had with both, Rin & Len. She glanced up at them, she looked as if she had gotten no sleep at all...she didn't. she was too busy watching Gumo while he slept that she forgot about sleeping herself. She sat down next to them. Wanting to avoid all conversation with them. Gumi wanted to focus on school & Gumo ONLY! Not friends and story telling. "Gumi..Hey, You look like crap..what happened to you?! why did you run away? what happened?!" Oh great...Rin was running her mouth again with the questions, Gumi thought it was only right to answer, considering that it /WAS/ her best friend asking and that she did kind of run away from them without saying a single word about it. "I-i was at the hospital..." Rin frowned "Why?! are you hurt?! whats wrong?! are you sick?!" Rin grabbed Gumi's hand and looked at her with pleading eyes "tell me pleaseee"..Gumi sighed sadly, unpacking her bag while talking "It's Gumo, Gumo is in the hospital..he got in a car accident because he was trying to get to the apartment so he could see me on my effing birthday! it's pretty much my goddamn fault.." Rin frowned more "A'whh, it's not your fault...Gummy-chan!" Len placed a hand on her shoulder, Gumi jumped just a bit from the contact. "Like Rin said, It's not your fault Gumi...Don't blame yourself, it was the idiotic driver that slammed into your brothers car's fault~ Don't be sad, Then i'll be said, Rin will be sad, We'll miss our gummy-chan's smile" Len smiled at Gumi, Gumi blushed a bit at his gorgeous smile and looked down "Alright"...Rin jumped out of her chair "YAY! GUMMY-CHAN'S HAPPY NOW!".The whole class stared at her with confused looks on their faces...even the teacher was confused. Rin sat down awkwardly, Gumi giggled "Rinny-bear, your a goof~" Rin giggled & len did also. this was a great bunch of friends, Gumi was so overjoyed her friends could make her happy again.

Alright that's all I got for you today!

I'll write the next chapter soon I promise!

w sorry for any error's!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY PLOT! **

_Sorry for any mistakes! i'm like half asleep right now so please excuse any spelling errors! _

Thank you for reading and please review! I'd greatly appreciate it 3

OO

It's a gloomy day outside, The sky covered in clouds..Grey & Black was all fitted Gumi's mood these days. Gumi woke up, great...a Wednesday..Gumi hated wednesday's..Due to the fact of reminding her it was the middle of the week & not to mention she had important test's to study for...Rin & Len offered to help her study, Gumi simply denied, not like she had the time to study anyway...Gumi has a Job,as a maid at a Café & a brother in the hospital,who's condition is getting worse...She had no time to study, none at all...She tried to study every night before bed...But she always found herself falling asleep at her 's been really stressed and on top of that she's failing half of her classes, due to lack of only eats lunch and that's because school provides it for her. Gumi sat up in her bed and glanced at her clock,She had been really good at waking up before her alarm. She swung her feet on the side of her bed & stretched and yawned, placing her feet in her fluffly pink bunny dragged her tired self to her bathroom. she took a shower & brushed her she was finished she made her way to her was an hour late, she didn't care really. She figured that if she was already late..it wouldn't matter if she was a little more late,Right? after she was ready, she skipped breakfast..like usual, she rushed out of the door, it was 9:47 AM. She wanted to at least get there before lunch. She rushed threw the halls and bumped into someone, Kaito Shion. Kaito was older than Gumi...Just by a year anyway. Gumi sat on the floor and glanced up at her elder. "S-sorry...I mean...Uhh..." Gumi felt dizzy, EXTREMELY Dizzy. She's lost sleep,Over worked, Has had to run almost everywhere. "I'm...so..rry...Kaito?" Kaito kneeled down and cupped Gumi's cheek. "Are you okay, Gumi?" He looked concerned. He knew how much stress has been on Gumi, He just hasn't told her he knew what she was going threw. "y-yeah..i-i'm fine...s-s-sorry" She was stuttering, more than usual. "You look...Really Pale Gumi...Are you sure you're okay?" Gumi looked up and her eyes filled with tears, Gumi trusted Kaito, He was like an older brother to her. She felt that she could tell him anything and he would understand or not judge her. Kaito's expression changed to being concerned to really saddened look. "Gumi, Whats wrong?" Gumi's tears fell from her eyes "Everything! Everything's wrong! I-I'm behind on my study's, I'm failing all my classes & on top of that...i-i...i have a job as a maid, do you know how embarrassing it is..being a maid...Calling people Master? I-it's.. embarrassing...extremely.. embarrassing! Gumo's in the hospital and he's getting sicker and sicker...my life is so fucked up! It's not FAIR!" She shoved her hands into face and cried. Kaito did the only thing he could, He pulled her into a warm embrace. Gumi held onto his shirt tightly for support, she cried into his chest and repeated to say "It's not fair!"...Kaito stroked her beautiful, soft locks of the greenettes hair. "Shhh, It's okay Gumi, I'm here...It's okay..." After about 5 minutes of crying. She stopped. Kaito still hugging her. Gumi pulled away and wiped away any tears she had left. "T-thanks...kaito...I really... appreciate it...r-really" She smiled weakly and stood up, holding out her hand for Kaito. "Your welcome, Hey...Listen...Gumi, If your struggling with money, your more than welcome to stay with me...free of charge~" Gumi looked at him, kind of frozen "I-I dunno Kaito...I meann...I can't just stay there..f-free of charge..without doing anything..." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and chuckled. "Listen, If you want to do something then you make dinner & clean, whenever you have time to..deal?" Gumi hugging him once again."Deal! Thank you sooo much kaito, really! thank you!" Kaito laughed and patted her head "You should probably be getting to class..Your already..really...really..REALLY... late" Gumi looked at her wrist watch. "crap, crap, CRAP! 9:59?! MY TEST STARTS IN ONE MINUTE, I GOTTA GO KAITO! Meet me at my work okay, I'll text you the address & time, Bye!" She waved and ran to her classroom. She slid the door open and almost collapsed. "I-i...I-i...I-i'm...here.." She panted and sat down at her desk. Mrs. Sakine Meiko raised an eyebrow and shook her head in Disapproval,"Unacceptable, ! Absolutely unacceptable!" She walked over to Gumi's desk and slammed her a white sheet of paper on her desk, A detention slip, the hand slamming on her desk make gumi jump, Gumi was scared of her teacher...She placed the test down onto her desk & repeated to her own. Gumi looked down, tears threatening to fill her eyes again. "Nonoonononononono not now, not now!" She whispered to herself. Len put a hand on her shoulder and brought her back to reality shot up out of her chair, Meiko gave her a glare as the class giggled. " ...What has gotten into you today? Are you feeling alright?" Gumi bowed "S-s-sorry .I just..." She sat down and sighed "You okay?" Len looked concerned, oh yeah! Gumi had totally forgotten she had this class with len. "Yeah, sorry" ...Meiko stood up and pointed to the clock. " You have 30 minuted to complete the test. The test starts...NOW!". Everyone in the room started to write down answers onto their slips of papers. Gumi just stared at it. All of this material was new to her, she didn't study and she was completely lost, she just filled in random answers, hoping she at least got 1 or 2 right. After the test was over and the bell rang. It was time for lunch, Gumi never sat by anyone at lunch, she'd sit by grabbed a trey of food and sat down at her normal sitting spot. She felt a slight change in the air as she looked over...she saw Len. "Gumi, What the hell is wrong with you?" Gumi looked over at Len. "What do you mean?" She answered in a 'Leave me alone' tone. "What do you mean? You know exactly what I mean Gumi...You've been acting strange lately, you've been more...well...Jumpy? Down in the dumps...Whats the matter? You can tell me..." Len placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing, I'm just stre-" Gumi was interrupted by a voice intercom. "Mrs. Megpoid Gumi, Please report to the princable's office, Gumi, Please report to the princable's office, thank you." ...Gumi sighed and slammed her hands on the table, getting up. "Sorry Len, I gotta go.." She walked away as everybody stared at her. She walked into the office and waited for the princable to come and get her. Mrs. Yokune Ruko. The Princable, walked in to greet Gumi. "Gumi, Please step into my office please." Gumi nodded and followed her elder into the office, Ruko closed the door behind her and gestured her hand out for gumi to sit. "Please, have a seat mrs. Megpoid." Gumi sat down and stared at her elder before her. Ruko grabbed Gumi's files and flipped threw them. "Mrs. Megpoid..Do you understand why you're in my office?" Gumi Looked down at her hands. "I'm guessing its because of my grades?" Ruko sighed. "Yes mrs. Megpoid that is correct, you have also been late from school almost everyday. this is no acceptable behavior for a you don't get your act together i'll have no choice but to kick you out of Vocaloid academy, do you understand?" Gumi looked back up to her elder "Yes Mam, I understand. I'm truly sorry! I promise, I'll try to approve my grades & tardiness! I promise! Just..P-please let me stay! It's always been my dream to become a vocaloid! I'm so so so sorry! Just let me stay!" She shot up and bowed, tears forming in her eyes. "Understood mrs. Megpoid. This is your last warning. Don't let it happen again!" Gumi bowed once more. "Your excused." Gumi walked out of the room, Closing the door behind sighed. She missed lunch due to her waiting in the office for over 20 minutes in the office then another 5 in the princables office. She walked threw the empty halls, eventually making it to her classroom. She walked in and sat next to Sonika. Sonika was already working on the test. Mrs. Yowane. the teacher. Already knew Gumi would be late. She handed her her test and gumi began to fill in the answers.

~~TIME SKIP~~~~AT DETENTION~~

Detention attendee's:

Miki.

Miku.

Len.

Gumi.

Teto.

Sonika.

Tone Rion.

Ruke. ((Ruko's Son))

mikuo.

Piko.

"U-uhh...Mrs...Sakine, May I use my phone for one moment, family matters." knew about Gumo. "Yeah, Yeah whatever, You have 5 minutes." Gumi bowed and rushed out of the class room and dialed Gumo's phone. "H-hello?" Gumi heard a familiar weak voice. "Hi Gumo! How are you feeling?" Gumi sounded sad, Gumo could instantly tell. "I'm doing.../Okay/, What about you..Y-you sound sad..W-whats w-wrong?" Gumi sighed "I'm fine, Just uh...Thinking about school...I meannnn...Listen..I can't make it tonight,,,Is that okay? I promise i'll come tomorrow! I'll stay twice as long!" Gumi could hear her brother breathing weakly, he coughed "W-wait..Whats g-going on..w-with school? I-is everyt-thing okay?" Gumi hesitated to answer "Yes, Everything's fine, don't worry!" Gumo coughed more, this time a little harder. "O-okay..I-i have t-to go..the d-doctors here...i-i'll see y-you tomorrow...O-okay?" "Yeah~ Seeya tomorrow, Night..Love you.." Gumi smiled "I-i love you t-too..." The phone call had ended. She walked back into the class room. Only to see Rin & Miku making out. Mrs. Sakine wasn't paying attention, she was playing a Yuri dating sim & was drinking some heavy alcohol. 'Dammit' Gumi thought to herself, She felt a sudden pain in her chest. Miku looked over at Gumi, Smirking into the kiss she was engaging with len. Miku knew Gumi had some feelings for Len. 'I thought they we're broken up, dammit' Gumi kept that thought in her head, she walked back to her seat, which happened to be right by Len & Miku. Miku was on top of len, Len had his hands on Miku's waist, Damn they were really into it. Gumi felt extremely awkward, she looked away. She wanted to ignore them. She was was preventing this from happening, All Gumi could hear are wet kissing noises and light grunts and moans from Len and Miku. Gumi was getting fed up with their kissing. It was distracting her. She was trying to study, this was her only time she had to study. "UGH! GET A ROOM YOU TWO! I'M TRYING TO STUDY AND ITS KIND OF DIFFICULT WHEN ALL I HEAR IS SOME SLUT MAKING OUT WITH MY CRUSH!" Gumi covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. Miku smirked "A'whhh, Little Gummy-chan's got a crush on lenny-kun!" She cooed. "How sweeet~" She laughed "Too bad we're back together~He's mine Back off~" She continued to makeout with Len. Len tried to stop Miku but she was being shoved Miku off of him and looked at gumi. Gumi rushed out of the class room as everybody stared, the teacher didn't really care, she was too caught up in her stupid Yuri sim game to notice. Gumi felt tears forming in her eyes-No..They were already falling out of her green hue's, Gumi ran to the best place she could think of. The roof. Gumi took a sharp turn as Len ran out of the class room, he glanced over, seeing her green locks turning the corner, he followed. Gumi ran faster than she has ever before. She eventually made it to the stairs, thinking she lost len, she ran up the stairs and collapsed on the rooftop floor. She lied there, crying and panting. She curled up into a ball. Her biggest secret was just spilled! IN FRONT OF HER CRUSH! she felt shattered to hear Len and Miku were back together. Len ran around the school looking all over for Gumi. He made it to the stairs "Gumi! Gumi where are you?!" Gumi heard his voice echoing threw the stairway. She quickly got up and hid behind something so Len couldn't find her. She slid down the wall and panicked. Len made it to the top. "Gumi?" He Walked over to where she was hiding. She was gripping her chest tightly, She felt like she couldn't breath. She was out of breath. Gumi tried her hardest to breath, it was difficult "W-wha" She looked up weakly at Len then-BAM! Shes on her side, passed out. Len rushed down and shook her. "GUMI?! Are you okay!? WAKE UP!" No response. She was breathing tho, she was just out of breath and she blacked out. Len picked her up, 'Damn shes light' Len thought to himself...He carried her to the nurses office, "CLOSED?'" The nurse's office was closed, Len brought Gumi to his car and placed her in the back seat. He just let her sleep.

~~TIME SKIP~~~~6:28 PM~~

The golden sun was setting, leaving the clouds many different colors. Gumi woke up, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. she looked around, only to realize she was in a car, she was panicking. "W-where am I?..." She thought out loud..She glanced over only to see Len "Your in my car..."...Gumi sat up straight and reached for the handle, Len locked all the doors. "Gumi wait..." Gumi stopped, She just sat there..."What.." She said in a saddened tone. Len turned around to face Gumi. He grabbed her hand and help onto it with both hands. "Is what you said true? That you like me? That i'm your crush?" Gumi blushes and looked down at their hands. "Y-yes..well...Sort of...Just recently I started to develop feelings for you...I always thought you were cute, sure...but nothing like this...Len...I-I..." She was interrupted by Len "Gumi-Listen-I want to tell you something, but don't get upset...okay?" Gumi looked up and Len, Her green eyes meeting his gorgeous crystal blue hue' nodded and prepared herself for what she was about to hear, no matter what it was. "I-I don't like you that way, I love Miku...I do..I really do...I only like you as a best friend...Gumi...I...I'm sorry" She immediately removed her hands from his grip and looked down, "It's fine" Gumi didn't want to look like a cry baby to Len. She tried to hide her tears. "I'm sorry" Gumi chuckled, almost bursting into tears "I already told you its fine.." Len felt guilt, He felt bad about what he said. But it was true...He had no desire to be with Gumi what so ever. Gumi sniffled and continues to look down, "Shit. Are you crying? Gumi, Don't cry" She looked up at him, tears falling down her rosy pink cheeks."I'm not crying" She smiled at Len. Len cupped her cheek. "Yes you are..." Gumi Grabbed his hand and pushed it away gently "So what? Why should you care?" Before Len could respond Gumi unlocked the car door and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Gumi felt more angry then sad. She was absolutely..heartbroken at the same time...

OO

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**

**WILL LEN EVER LOVE GUMI?!  
WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN HER AND KAITO!?**

**WILL GUMO EVER GET BETTER?!**

**WILL MEIKO EVER FINISH HER DATING YURI SIM?!**

**TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FINE OUT!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

_Wow okay sorry i'm so lame XDD Please review! I promise i'll update in a few days!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooooowww okay, I couldn't wait to update! Thank you for all the reviews & suggestions. I'd really appreciate s'more ;)**

**Sorry if this took to long to upload…My internet was out and my neighbor's signal is super CRAPPPYYY!**

**Alright so for those of you who are only here for Gumi x Len, there miiighhhtt be a slight chance i'm gonna add some Kaito x Gumi…. !**

**Happy reading!**

**OO**

It's been exactly three weeks since Len discovered Gumi's feelings for him. Gumi and Len haven't talked at all since the incident. It was the weekend. Gumi's been happily living with Kaito, Kaito hasn't told anyone this but he has a little crush on his green headed carrot loving "roommate". Gumi had the weekend off, Gumi usually does over time but Kaito demanded she give herself a break for once. Gumi decided since she had the weekend off, she was gonna spend it like she used to.

-GUMI POV-

I woke up this morning feeling great! Ever since I've been living with Kaito my life has been…some what better, Gumo has been healing up really nice. Me and Len haven't spoken since he found out I liked him. I still have feelings for him but they disintegrate every time I see him with that whore Miku, Len doesn't know this but Miku has slept with other men while they were dating. So yes. She's a whore. She always cheats on him and I just want to tell him…but no matter what he'll just ignore it. I've given up on Len, I have….I really have. I decided since I actually woke up early instead of sleeping in like a lazy bum, I was going to go for a jog, I've been gaining some weight I think…So maybe it's a good thing that I jog hehe…..

-END POV-

Gumi got out of her cozy bed, walking to her bathroom, brushing her teeth. She returned to her bedroom and started to get changed, She wore a black sports bra and some black shorts. Gumi kept her shoes in her room. She would keep them by the door but Kaito has a dog that tends to chew everything she can get in her possession. She only does it when she's alone tho. Gumi put on her black running shoes on. They had a white and green streak on the side of them, Gumi enjoyed the color green…but mostly orange….they reminded her of her favorite food. Grabbing her MP3 player and her set of white headphones, she headed downstairs…only to see kaito making breakfast, "Good morning- where are you going?" Gumi smiled and walked over the lean over the counter while Kaito cooked. "Well, If it's alright with you…I'd really like to go for a jog, I promise I'll eat when I get back tho….it smells….really good!" Kaito chuckled and continued to cook. "Of course you can. Okay, Be safe!" Gumi was already walking to the door, "Okay~" She chuckled "See you later "Daaad" She giggled, "Loosen up Kaito, It's not like I'm walking on a tightrope ten thousand feet in the air~" Kaito sighed "Okay, okay." Gumi blew a kiss to him and giggled "bye dad hehehe". she walked out and started a song on her mp3 player. She started to jog towards the place she'd always loved, the cherry blossom park ((I dunno XD)) It's beautiful. It's full of luminous pink colored trees, the air had a nice sent to it. Gumi jogged threw the park and bumped into someone "Oops! I'm sorry!" ((if you haven't noticed, Gumi tends to bump into people A LOT)) The blue pigtailed girl turned around and grunted, she has coffee spilled on her top "Ughhh! You idiot! Who do you think you a- Oh,…Hi Gumi~" Miku smirked and laughed "How are you? Alone and despite?" Gumi gritted her teeth, "ugh.." Gumi rolled her eyes. "So..Gumi, Did you hear the news? Len's my valentine~ we're going to the movies…probably gonna do it to! Do you have a valentine? Doubt it~" Gumi was getting extremely irritated with Miku, Gumi grabbed the coffee cup out of Miku's hands and poured it down her shirt. "Bye Miku, enjoy your coffee" She smirked and walked off, bumping a familiar blonde headed boy's shoulder by accident,He was walking beside his sister Rin." S-sorry…Len.." Gumi quickly jogged off but her wrist was in the bluenette's grasp. "UGHHH! GUMI, YOU ARE THE MOST….UNPROPER…SELFISH….UNMANNERED…..BITCH, I'VE EVER MET! THIS IS A BRAND NEW TOP AND ITS DESIGNER, IT'S 300 DOLLARS, YOU BETT-" Miku raised her hand to smack gumi flinched but Miku was interrupted with a slap to the face by her dear friend Rin."LEAVE HER ALONE MIKU! SHE'S MORE MANNERED, UNSELFISH AND DEFINETLY NOT A BITCH! AT LEAST NOT A BIG AS ONE AS YOU ARE! YOUR RUDE MIKU! YOU MIGHT THINK YOUR PERFECT, JUST LEAVE GUMI ALONE, YOU'VE ALREADY PUT HER THREW SO MUCH PAIN!" Everyone around was starring, Len was wide eyed and so was Gumi. Rin glanced over at Gumi and smiled. Gumi was in pure shock. Miku let go of Gumi's hand forcefully and shoved her to the ground "ow…", Miku turned to slap Rin and right when she was an inch away from her face, Len grabbed her hand "MIKU! Keep your hands off my sister!" Gumi was just lying on the floor, watching this scene go down. Miku moved her hand away from Rin gently and glanced down at Gumi and then at Rin. Inside Miku wanted to tear them into a thousand pieces, but considering that she had a reputation and she knew everyone was watching, she decided to play innocent. Miku started to cry and bowed at Gumi & Rin "I'M SORRY! I got out of control!" Miku shoved her hands into her face and ran away with her fake tears, Len ran after her. Rin turned to Gumi and held out her hand to help her up, Gumi grabbed her hand and stood up…"Thank you Rin, You didn't have to do that ya'know…Your reputation might be ruined…" Rin giggled and sighed "I'd rather be your friend than Miku's and I don't give a crap about my reputation~" Gumi hugged rin "I missed you" Rin squealed and hugged her back tightly "Meee toooo!" Gumi giggled and pulled away. Rin smiled brightly_at her green headed friend. "__So how are you?! WE HAVEN'T TALKED IN FOREVER!" Gumi chuckled slightly and smiled warmly at her dearest friend. "I'm good, yeah…sorry…about ignoring you…..your always with Len & uhh…did you hear what happened?" Rin frowned "Yeah..I heard..Len told me every single detail, I beat the crap outta him tho, I called him an idiot. He truly doesn't understand women's feelings at all." Gumi sighed depressingly. "Yeah, he's an idiot." She chuckled. "Sooo Gumi…..I heard you were living with kaito huh?" Rin raised her eye brows up and down suggestively. Gumi gave her an awkward glance "Welll yeahh..but nothing's happened.." Rin nudged her friend in the arm "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHINGS HAPPENED!? HE'S SOO HOT! MAKE A MOVE GIRL!" Gumi blushed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly "Well, yeah I guess he is pretty cute…but what if I make a move and he doesn't return the feelings….it's going to be freaking awkward living with him…." Rin sighed and latched her arm around Gumi's and walked "Yeah…True, very true~" Gumi smiled at rin and walked with her "Soooo…Now what? I gotta get home soon or else Kaito's gonna kill meee" Rin giggled "What is he your dad?" Gumi laughed at that comment "Yes! Nah just kidding, Hey! Wanna come over?" "YES!" Gumi covered her ears and laughed once more "Ouch~" Rin giggled softly and whispered "Sorry hehehe" _

_~~TIME SKIP~~AT GUMI & KAITO'S HOUSE~~_

_Gumi opened the door, only to see kaito sitting at the table, doing homework or something "Hey, I'm home~ I brought Rin over..if that's okay." Kaito looked up and took his glasses off and looked over "Yeah,Yeah its fine…" Kaito seemed off to Gumi, Gumi sighed and walked over to kaito, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning down to his ear "What's wrong? You seeemmm offfff" Rin watched them, '__Jeez they act like a couple…wtf ' __Rin thought to herself. Kaito sighed and whispered something in Gumi's ear, causing her to blush. "Hehe, okay..sorry…" Gumi sprinted over to rin and dragged her to her room, Gumi changed, Not in front of rin of couse…she came back into her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and hugged her carrot plushy…Gumi sighed and thought '__I wonder what he meant by that….__' Gumi buried her face into her carrot plushy, Rin giggled "You okay there carrot head?" Gumi looked up "Uhhhh yeah~ Sure" Rin glanced at gumi with a look that meant 'You better tell me'. Gumi sighed "Kaito told me that he was lonely without mee…does that mean..what do you think he meant by that?" Rin smiled brightly "THAT MEANS HE ENJOYS YOUR COMPONY HELLOOOO~ WHICH ALSO MEANS HE LIKES YOU!" Kaito heard yelling and walked into Gumi's room "Uhh, you guys okay?" Rin glanced over at Kaito and giggled "Yeah…Sorry for being loud..hehe" Kaito smiled and glanced over at Gumi. "Hey gumi…you okay?" Gumi glanced up quickly and blushed "Y-yeah! S-sorry~" Kaito sighed "Okay, I'm going out for a bit…..don't throw some crazy party when I'm gone, okay?" Gumi giggled and so did rin "Okay '__Dad'__ , While I'm at it I might as well pop some crazy pills to~ Oh and '__Dad__' Want me to stay away from strangers too?" She giggled and so did Kaito "Yeah,yeah whatever. Bye~" Kaito left. Rin giggled "Wow, he is like a dad" _

_**OO**_

_**Sooo..Sorry for the short chapter…I promise I'll work on the next one as soon as possible! . Also I'd like to thank all of you whore reviewed and who's reading this! (: Love you ALL OF YOU!**_


	6. authors note

**Sorry for not updating in a trillion years**

**I've been really busy with school & other stuff so I haven't had anytime to update **

**I promise i'll try to update as soon as possible **


	7. Chapter 6

A/N

Thank you alllllll for reviewing & reading! Sorry for the long wait! . I've just been so busy I really honestly haven't had anytime on the computer, sorry x.x BUT in the authors note I posted last night, I said I would update sooner right? SO ITS SOONER :D

end A/N

QQ

-Gumi POV-

Jeez, Kaito really does act like a dad...but I can't think of him like that, ugh!I can't stop thinking about Len again,UGHHHH why is love so stressful! "WHY CAN'T MY LOVE BE LIKE ROMEO AND JULIE'S!" I accidently let out...Me & Rin were studying for our project that was due on Monday, We had two weeks to work on it but every time she came over all we did was eat food, play video games & talk about guys...well...she mostly did. Rin looked over her shoulder, only to glance at me. Me holding my book up in the air above my head, as if I was yelling at it. "You..uhh...alright there gummy-chan?" She giggled with a confused look on her face. I dropped the book in my lap & sighed and giggled "Yeah, Hehehe" She turned back around and worked on our project, She was typing her part of the project on the computer, unlike me Rin already read 'Romeo & Juliet'...I was reading, It was almost the end...I glanced at my clock, Tired as Hell...'5:28 AM' I sighed and glanced at Rin, Little Rin...Passed out on her computer. I giggled and smiled softly at her...thank god it was a Friday, I had plenty of time to sleep tomorrow, somehow I found my self dozing off...I was wide awake a minute ago. I continued to read the popular Love story, reading word for word, time passed & it was the end, I felt tears swelling up in my green hue's. I finished the book and yawned, I looked at the clock once more '6:55 AM' The little numbers on my clock blinked, I stretched and slid under my blankets and cuddled them softly. I smiled and thought of Len's Smiling face, It filled me with joy, I missed him...Deeply, I truly missed him...I don't really like being apart from him...It just feels right to keep my distance for now. I dazed of into my sweet dream, My dream was about me & Kaito, tho...It was like Romeo & Juliet...It felt so real.

-TIME SKIP-10:10 AM-

I woke up to the annoying bouncing on my bed, It was Rin &...Kaito's Dog, Loli. I call her Satan sometimes...Sure she's sweet & cute, but she will eat EVERYTHING YOU OWN. ugh, Anyway...Rin was jumping on my bed, right next to my side. Then there was Loli, Licking my ear and face, standing right on my god damn chest. I shot up, Loli jumping back into Rin's Leg, Rin jumping up then falling down on her ass. "CAN YOU STOP!" I yawned and wiped my eyes and moaned, I hugged my knees and glared at Rin, Smiling like a goof. I smiled softly, I couldn't help but smile, She just a dork!

-TIME SKIP- 12:34 AM-

I took a shower, got dressed & such. as soon as I was done I worked on my project with Rin, We goofed off & I told her about my dream.

Of course, knowing Rin...She immedietly assumed that if I drempt of him that I 'like' Him...ugh. "Oh? soooo you drempt of him? Hooow CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She squealed, nearly damaging my ear drums "No, no, no ,no! I don't l-like him!" Rin just stood there, arms crossed. "Speaking of your new crush, where is he? He's not here."

-END POV-

Gumi stood up quickly and made her way to the living room, She looked around and saw nothing, no one. Gumi reached for her phone and called him, no answer. Gumi started to panic, She felt a vibration coming from her hand and she looked at the message displayed on the screen. 'Sorry for not answering, a bit busy at the moment...don't wait up for me today. - Kaito' Gumi sighed in relief and texted back quickly 'oh okay, sorry for bothering you. Just wanted to know where you were is all. Why? Are you going to be gone ALL day? - Gumi' Gumi sat down on the couch and waited for a text, 30 minutes later, the text was received 'It's fine, You didn't bother me. Oh...I'm with an old friend of mine, Yeah...I'm gonna be super busy today. Talk to ya later~ -Kaito' Gumi didn't reply, she was more focused on who that friend was. Gumi didn't want to bother Kaito, yet, she couldn't control herself. She pulled out her phone and started typing away. "So, Who's this friend? - Gumi". Gumi walked back to her room and sat on her bed and hugged her pillow. Rin turned around in the chair, "Yo, Earth to Gumiiiii! What happened?!" Gumi shook her head, she hadn't realized her blonde friend was trying to grab her attention, "Huh? What? Nothing! Slow your roll!" Gumi replied. Rin sighed and got up, She sat in front of Gumi, grabbing her hands. "What happened? You can tell me ya'know! I** AM** your best friend ya'know! or am I...OH WELL! tell me tell me tell me tell meee! TELL MEEEEEE!" Rin shook Gumi by her shoulders and continued to pester head about it. "OKAY!" Gumi giggled and grabbed Rin's arms. Rin smiled and sat there "I'm listeninggg~" Gumi sighed, "Kaito's gonna be gone all day with some chick...I-i mean...not that I care or anything, good for him...I just.." Rin frowned and sighed "Gummy~bear...Don't worry! I'm sure Kaito won't do the nasty's with her! I'm sure they're just friends getting together to hang out!" Gumi smiled a little "Yeah, Your probably rig- VVVVVVVRRRT" Gumi's phone went off, Kaito was calling. "Hello? Kaito?" Gumi replied, a tint of happiness in her voice. "Um, Gumi..." Kaito sighed , "Um, Yes?" there was a few moments of silence then a voice spoke. "I'm going to- Ah," He started whispering "Sorry, I'm gonna be really late tonight...a-and i...mmf...'_Knock it off, Just wait a second'._ Just yeah, I won't be home tonight...so don't wait up" Kaito hung up "Kait- Wai- Ohhhhh..." Gumi moaned in sadness and burried her face into her pillow, she was pretty convinced she knew what Kaito was doing...with that girl. Rin frowned more "Gumi? What did he say? Whats wrong?" She rubbed her back. "N-nothing..." Her sad little voice was mumbled due to her pillows...Gumi pulled all the blankets over her body & Face. Rin sighed sadly "Gumi, Just tell me..What did he say?" Gumi mumbled something "Nothing! He said nothing..." She got up and walked outside, she just left Rin, Sitting on her bed. Gumi walked around for a bit & ran into someone ((**FUCKING TOLD YOU SHE RUNS INTO PEOPLE A LOT OKAY?!**)) "Sorry" She wiped her eyes and looked at the blonde boy in front of her, The blonde turned around and quickly..Before she could even say his name he hugged her. "L-le-  
Len hugged her tightly, not letting her speak...He felt so much regret for rejecting her like that...For ignoring her all this time. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Gumi...I shouldn't have rejected you so harshly" Gumi was just standing there, shocked.

**QQ**

**SDSKADFBLKJSFJSAB WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?!**

**WILL LEN LOVE GUMI?**

**WILL RIN DO DIRTY THINGS WHILE SHE'S ALONE?**

**WHAT WERE KAITO & HIS MYSTERY "FRIEND" DOING?!**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT**

**ON**

**OLD FRIEND - LEN X GUMI FANFICTION CHAPTER 7**

**But in all seriousness guys, I'm sorry its so short! It was all i could manage to get done! .3.**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N OMFG YOU GAI'S, I'M SORRY THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!

I've been suuuppeeeerrrr busy & I feel really bad for not updating in FOREVER! x.x /3 But seriously, I WILL TRY to make this chapter longer x.x

and more eventfull...mayybbbeeee some KaitoxGumi since Len still doesn't like her? I dunno...We' Shall seeeeee e-e

* * *

Gumi x Len - Old Friend - Chapter 7

"L-Len I" Gumi froze, She didn't even hug him back...She hasn't seen him in over a month...he missed him yet hated him. "Gumi..I'm so sorry! I...I didn't mean to reject you so harshly" Gumi had an angry expression on her face, not only was she pissed off that he's been ignoring her & the fact that he was a complete ass to her when she told him her feelings. Gumi shoved Len off of her "Oh, Okay..So NOW Your sorry?!" Len had a confused look on his face "I-I...Yes?" Gumi just gave him a star that said '?I hate you so fucking much'..Gumi crossed her arms and turned around, heading back to her & Kaito's apartment. Len just stood there "So I hear you and Kaito are living together, hmm..nice." Gumi stopped and turned around "Yeah? And?" Len smirked "Well..Its just...I have three words for you Gumi.." Gumi looked at him, impatient "Annnndd those three words are?" Len chuckled and turned around "Use A Condom" He walked away. Gumi froze, face lit up with bright red. "L-L-L-LEN! I-ITS NOT LIKE THAT YOU P-PERVERT!" Len smiled and walked away "Use a condom" Len jogged away before Gumi killed him "I HATE YOU, I'M KIDNAPPING RIN, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Gumi stuck her tongue out. Rin was behind her, confused as hell "What about kidnapping me? hehe" Gumi turned around "Umm, Don't ask?" Rin chuckled "I don't think I want to..." Gumi rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly "Hehe...Yeeaahh...Anywayyy..."

~~TIME SKIP~~THE NEXT DAY~~

Gumi woke up...a smell of yummy bacon and eggs filled the apartment her and Kaito shared. Gumi got up and totally forgot what she was wearing, Since she knew Kaito wasn't going to be home...She'd wear, bootyshort underwear, Black with a Pink bow & a black tank top with hot pink straps. She walked out and froze once she saw a familiar women. Megurine Luka, Her long lost cousin..Yes...Gumi & Gumo had a cousin...but she wasn't really ever around when they both hit teen years but they all played together when they were kids. "L-lu-" Luka glanced up "Hey there kiddo! haven't seen you in like..urmmm." Luka counted with her fingers for a second and then proceeded to talk "7 years?" Gumi huffed "5" She corrected. Kaito was cooking in the kitchen. "Heh, Sorry Kiddo, I forget :p I'm so is kaito Sooo...Speaking of old..aren't you a little young to be wearing that?" Gumi blushed "Luka...Your only 18, Kaito's 17 & i'm 16...s-so..no..i'm not that young!" Kaito continued to cook "Okay wait" Kaito stopped cooking "How do you guys know each oth- Gumi...what are you wearing?" Gumi froze and turned around "U-umm" She ran away into her room, Looking for pants and her bra...It was hard considering that her room was a mess...As Gumi was looking around her room, she slammed her toe into the bed on accident "OH! SON OF A BITCH!" Luka and Kaito just looked down the hall with a ._. on their faces. Luka & Kaito haven't really ever heard Gumi cuss...they were shocked, Once Gumi got dressed properly & smelled pretty. She came back and sat at the table "Soo..did you two have fun yesterday?" Kaito placed a plate of food in front of Gumi "Yes, Yes we did" Luka said from across the room. She got up and sat down next to Kaito. Kaito placed a plate in front of her, along with some juice, he did the same for himself. Gumi just sat there silently, poking her food. "cool..." She said quietly to herself. Luka took a sip of her orange juice and smiled at Gumi. "So kiddo, Hows school?" Gumi kept poking her food, she wasn't really hungry "School is...fine" She said quietly. Kaito took a bite out of his Bacon and turned to face Luka. They chatted about numerous things...like what they did yesterday, Gumi was starting to get mad, Some girl got to spend the WHOLE ENTIRE DAY with Kaito, Kaito Shion, Her roommate and crush. "Can you guys just like, Shutup?" Gumi said, arms crossed, Knees up to her chest, staring at her cold food. Kaito took a breath out of his nose heavily, He stood up and looked at Gumi, Gumi looked at him. "Um, Can I help you?" Gumi said, In a snappy tone. Kaito gave Gumi a serious look. "Will you excuse us Luka?" Luka nodded and smiled. Kaito walked over and grabbed Gumi by the arm roughly and dragged her to the patio. "Ouch, ow ow ow ow, WHAT?" Gumi shoved her arm away from Kaito "What is your problem Gumi? Whats the matter, your acting '_Different'_" Gumi shrugged off his question and started walking towards the door, Kaito grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back, leaving his hands on her shoulder so she couldn't walk away. "Nothing is wrong, Let go!" Gumi struggled to get out of his grasp. "No, TELL me whats wrong." Gumi sighed and stopped "NOTHING, and I repeat, NOTHING is wrong." Gumi slapped his hands away "And j-just..leave me alone" She said sadly, walking into the apartment, placing on her shoes and leaving. "Where are you going?" Kaito asked. "Out. '_Don't wait up for me'_" She copied what Kaito told her on the phone last night. Gumi walked and walked and walked until she reached the hospital. She walked in and waved at the nurses she knew. She walked into the room and saw Gumo standing up and walking around with one of his nurses. "H-Hey! Your walking!" Gumi said with a bright smile on her face, "Oh, Heh...Yeah...I'm gettin' stronger! Soon i'll be able to come home~" Gumi chuckled "yeah but then I have to take care of your lazy bum for 3 weeks while your off work hehe" She walked over to Gumo and hugged him, She sighed contently "I finally get to hug you the proper way, now that your standing up its easier" Gumo wrapped his arms around dear sister and hugged her warmly and smiled. "Yes. I know."

~~TIME SKIP~~2:30 AM~~

Gumi & Gumi spent the next few hours messing around, playing games, watching movies (ect.)

Gumi yawned, She'd been up all day...She enjoyed visiting her brother, He helped her take her mind of things.

"So..Now wha-Ahhhhh~" Gumi couldn't stop yawning. "I don't know, Gumi you need rest. I don't want you walking home this late at night...either.." Gumi shook her head "No, No..I'll get a cab...I promise.." Gumi got up and kisses her brother on the forehead and hugged him "I'll come pick you up tomorrow, Okay Gumo?" Gumo nodded. Gumi walked out of the hospital, not even bothering calling a cab. She walked and walked till she reached the park, she decided to sit on a bench since her legs hurt, She lyed down and started dozing off.

A couple minutes Gumi was awoken by a faint...familiar voice...a sweet tone her enjoyed greatly. "Gumi, Hey..Gumi! Hey! Wakeup idiot!" Len flicked shook her and Gumi moaned "Leave...me..aloneeeeee...im sleepy!" She flipped on her side and curled into a ball. "No, Gumi! Wake up...Its almost 30 outside...You need to wakeup and go home!" Len shook her more and poked her "Len! Poke me one more time..I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE DICK, YOU'LL SOUND LIKE YOUR FREAKING SISSY LITTLE MAN BITCH!" Gumi sat up and rubbed her eyes, she sneezed ".-. gosh Gumi, slow your roll, c'mon..you're gonna get sick if you stay out here any longer" He sighed. Gumi looked at him "Why are you alone..and out here at..?" She looked at her wrist, which had no watch..."I was doing something, Gumi seriously c'mon" Gumi yawned "I'm not going anywhere with yo-OH PUT ME DOWN!" Len picked gumi up bridle style. "Nope, I'm taking you home...Fight all you want, its happening." He continued to carry Gumi and she eventually fell asleep in his arms by the time they reached the apartment, Len knocked on the door gently. Luka answered drunk as hell "Y-ea, OH LOOK! K-kaito..look its tha boiyo thaat.i knuw..i mena know" Luka giggled and hiccuped. Kaito pushed Luka and looks at the sight before him "Um..?" Len sighed "She fell asleep at the park and she refused to get up and go home so..i carried her home and now she's sleeping...in my arms so she needs to get in bed before she gets sick..." Kaito nodded and let him in "Her room is down the hall, 1st door the the right" Len nodded and carried Gumi, he opened the door and tried not to kill himself and Gumi from her extremely messy room. He placed the greenette on her bed and tucked her in, Len looked at his phone and read the bright text "3:35 AM, I better get going...goodnight Gumi" He walked out as Gumi snuggled close with her blankets.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, SO meh...Updating..  
I promise this is longer than the last couple chapters..  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Other than this fanfiction!

~~10 AM, Monday~~

Gumi woke up and got up, she placed her hand on her head that had been pounding. "Ow..."...Gumi looked down at her feet and her vision was blurry, she was shaking and weak. "What the hell is wrong with m- Aaaaa...aaa chu!" Gumi sneezed. Gumi slipped on her slippers and stood up, Almost loosing her balance. "Woah.."..She walked slowly towards the door, Holding onto anything she could to support her as she walked down the hall..She reached the kitchen table and she sat down, Resting her head on the table. "What time is it.." She mumbled to herself..Kaito placed orange juice and breakfast in front of her "10:05 AM" Gumi shot up and then sighed "Ow.." She got light headed and that didn't feel very good with a pounding headache "How are you feelin' kiddo?" She heard a familiar voice from the couch that was placed across the apartment "G-gumo? I was suppossed to pick you up..i-i'm so sorry.." She looked down at the food.."It's okay," Gumo chuckled "It seems like you're the one that sick now.." Gumi smiled weakly at her brother "Hah,...Yeah, I guess so..wait it's monday right?" Kaito nodded "Yeah why?" Gumi shot up "CRAP! I GOTTA GO TO SCHoo...sch...ool..." She shot up quickly and nearly fainted..She fell on her hands and knee's. She started crawling over to her room when she saw two feet block her path. She looked up. "Gumo get out of the way, I need to get readyyyy~" She reached her arms out to her door. "No." Gumi whined and stood up "You aren't the boss of me" She stuck out of her tongue and walked around him but he grabbed her arm, Nearly throwing off her balance "Jeez Gumo, Don't push me...I almost fell.." Gumi sighed and looked at her with a serious face. "I didn't push you, I grabbed your arm. Gumi..You can barley stand...You aren't going to school" Gumi sighed "UUGHHH! BUT IT'S THE LAST DAY! I HAVE TO!" She shook her arm away and walked to her room and slammed the door and locked it so no one could disturb her. She got ready and made herself look pretty for her last day. She walked out of her bedroom and walked down the hall when she was stopped. "You guys..please" She coughed and sneezed "God dammit sickness, You aren't making it any better" She whispered to herself. "No." Gumi pushed Gumo out of the way, She didn't really want to touch or talk to Kaito.. She put her shoes on and walked out of the door. She took a deep breath and sighed, her sigh turned into a nasty cough.."Ouchie..." She walked to school and by the time she got there it was 10:24 AM. She walked into the classroom and everyone looked at her. Rin shouted on the top of her lungs "GUMIIIIIII!" She waved her hand "COME OVER HERE, THERES A SPOT EMPTY RIGHT NEXT TO LEN!" She pointed next to her. Len face palmed...Gumi walked over to them with her head down, She walked slowly and almost fell on the way. Len looked at Gumi worried. Gumi sat down next to them and took out everything she needed, The teacher cleared his throat and everyone looked back at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Len whispered to Gumi, Gumi looked at him and smiled weakly "Listen , It's the last day..I needed to show up..." Len looked at her with a serious look "But you're sick..." Gumi stopped smiling.."So what, Why do you care?" She looked down at her book and she rubbed her eyes since her vision was blurry. Len sighed "Probably because you're my friend.." Gumi looked up and turned her head to look at him "Oh really now?" Rin just sat there, watching them, thinking "Oh snap, it's about to go down..Should I stop them? NAW!". Len frowned "Yes really, Gumi just because I rejected you doesn't mean I don't care about you" Gumi laughed "Oho...Ohoo..We're gonna bring this up now? Alright fine. Yes, You rejected me. Doesn't mean that's a reason for you caring, Thats actually a reason to not talk to me and ignore me like you did before!" Everyones attention is now on them "Gumi! You ignored me! I still care about you, I just don't feel that way about you! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT!?" Gumi flinched and coughed. "I did accept it...I just" She coughed again "I JUST; DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OKAY!?" She blushed with embarassment and frustration. She looked away and noticed everyone was staring. Gumi felt light headed again and she really didn't want to be there anymore. "WHAT?!" Everyone flinched and looked at the teacher. Len grabbed his things and put them in his bag, He got up and walked out. Rin turned to gumi and smacked her "I know you're sick but you deserved that smack! What's your problem? He cares about you..You didn't need to flip out.." Gumi sighed and closed her eyes...She hit her head on her desk "To be honest I don't care...Hit me all you want." Rin frowned and the bell rung. "C'mon, let's go..." Rin grabbed Gumi's hand but Gumi stayed put "No..I'm gonna stay here..I'll catch up." Rin sighed again "Fine~" Everyone left, Gumi got up and left her things there..She went to the rooftop like she always does when she's either sad/Mad/or something else...She crawled up the stairs weakly and slowly and once she reached the top she opened the door and saw len there. She slowly turned around and started walking away when WHAM! She lost her balance and she feel to the floor. Len turned around and saw Gumi on the ground. Gumi tried to get up but she couldn't, She was shaky..She could barley see anything..Her head hurt and all she wanted was to sleep. Len rushed to her and kneeled down "Stop trying to get up." He looked worried, He Helped her sit up. "L-leave me alone, I-i'm fi-ine.." She coughed and looked away."Well, For one..I was here first and two, You are not fine Gumi. You need to go home.." Gumi looked at him with a sad look on her face "I don't want to go back to him"..Len looked confused "Him?" Gumi looked down to hide the tears that were filling her eyes.."Kaito.." Len was surprised "Why? What did he do to you..? Did he hurt you or something?" Gumi sniffled. "I guess in a way...yes..Or maybe i'm just over reacting like always" Len sighed and pulled Gumi into a hug "I-" Gumi tried to speak but len just hugged her tighter, Gumi let a tear slide down her cheek as she gripped the back of his shirt and hugged him, She missed his touch, His voice, His Smell..His everything. "Shh...It's okay...I'm sorry" Gumi tried not to cry, She didn't want to cry in front of him and Gumi was known for over reacting and being a little too emotional. "I-it's not your fault"..She coughed into his shoulder then said sorry quietly. "Do you want me to drive you home...or...do you want to come over to my house since you don't want to go back there..." Gumi stopped hugging him and she looked up at him "That'd...that would be nice..thanks.." She smiled weakly and coughed again.."Okay lets go" Gumi tried standing up but she almost fell again. Len sighed and picked her up. "Wh-WHoah! What are you doing?" He started walking "You can't walk, let alone stand so i'm carrying you." Gumi sighed "Fine.."

~~In the car~~

Len placed Gumi into his car and he buckled her seat belt, Gumi frowned and looked down. The last time she had been in his care was when he rejected her. She coughed and he got in and started the car. Gumi was silent the whole way to his house.

~~At his house~~

Gumi stayed silent as they walked into their apartment, Gumi hadn't been there in a while. She smiled. Len placed her on his couch..."Want anything to drink?" Gumi nodded, Len walked to the kitchen and got her some juice, While he was doing that and whatever else Gumi looked at the coffee table in front of her which had pictures of their parents. Gumi hadn't really met or seen their parents. She looked around and she picked up a picture of them, The dads face seemed to be scratched out..It was a picture of Rin & Len when they were little..with their parents. Gumi didn't quite know the deal with their parents. as soon as she heard len walk into the room she put the picture down, Accidently putting it face down and onto the floor. "Oh, Shit!" Gumi whispered to herself, Len just put her drink down and didn't even say a word, He just walked over and picked it up and placed it back correctly. "I-I'm so sorry! I-" She coughed again. "It's fine, At least it didn't break." She nodded slowly and took a drink of her juice, She nearly spit it out. "Ewww, What is this?" Len chuckled "Oh man and for a moment there I thought i'd get away with that.." Gumi looked over at him "Get away with what? DID YOU JUST DRUG ME?!" She sneezed and len laughed "Hahaha, No! I just put some medication in there that'll make you feel better.." Gumi sighed and looked down at her cup "Okay..It tastes really bad tho.." She placed it down and leaned back and coughed "Yeah no one really likes it but hey, it works." He leaned back beside her. Gumi moved her head to the side so she could look at Len, She smiled, Not realizing what she was doing. Len looked over "Are you okay?" Gumi giggled "Yeah? Why?" Len smiled gently "Well you're smiling..." Gumi blushed and looked away "Oh i'm sorry! I just uhh, I-I" She hid her face in her hands. Len laughed "Don't laugh!" Len tried to contain his laughter "Okay, Sorry!" Gumi laughed "No i'm sorry, I'm so wei...weir..." She stopped and she looked really sick. Len glanced at her. "Hey...You okay?" She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, She closed the door behind her and she threw up. Len rushed down the hall to the bathroom, He opened the door only to find Gumi hunched over it dry heaving. Len stood behind her and he rubbed her back. He sighed and Gumi threw up again. Len rubbed her back in circular motions "Okay..This is not the sickness you get from being out all night...You must've caught it before hand"...Len thought to himself as Gumi threw up.

~~Later~~

Rin walked into the house "LLEEENNNN! WHERE ARE YOU, WHY DID YOU SKIP SCHOOL YOU LAZY BUTT!" Len walked up to rin and shhh'd her. "Don't you dare shush me! I am your sister and I-" Len covered her mouth and pointed to Gumi sleeping on the couch. Rin moved his hand and looked at len with a sad face "Did you call Kaito?..I'm sure they're expecting her to be home by now.." Len looked at Rin "No...Wait..What do you mean, They're?" Rin sighed "Ya'know, Kaito, Luka..Gumo." Len looked at her confused "Luka?...That pink haired chick I saw last night?" Rin nodded "How has she been?" "Not to good,...She's been throwing up for the past 3 or 4 hours now..she just finally fell asleep" Rin nodded and walked over to Gumi and she sat down next to her and rubbed her back "Poor thing..." Rin whispered to herself. Len cleared his throat "Are you hungry Rin?" Rin shrugged. "Okay..Well...can you call kaito and them for me?" Rin looked at him confused "Why can't you?" Len sighed "Because.." Rin got up and grabbed her phone out of her bag and she walked outside. She dialed the number and Luka answered the phone "Hello?" "Hi Luka, It's me..Rin" "Oh hey Rin! Good to talk to ya, How've you been sweetie?" "I've been great um..May I please talk to Kaito?" "Sure thing!" Luka covered the phone and screamed for Kaito. "Hello?" "Hey Kaito um, Gumi is here at our place, She wasn't feeling so good at school today so Len...I mean I brought her here." "That's fine, Can I come and pick her up" "Well I guess from what Len told me, She's been throwing up for the past 3 or 4 hours and she finally just fell asleep" Kaito sighed "Oh..Well i'm coming to pick her up...It's probably best if she's here.. She might feel a little better if she's in her own bed, ya'know? Either way I don't really think she should be left alone with you guys...espeically if she's this sick.." Rin snickered "No, She can stay here..She's fine here" "Okay calm down Rin," "We're perfectly capable of taking care of poor Gumi-chan!" "Okay fine i'll pick her up tonight!" "Fine, Tell Gumo I said hey~" She hung up and walked back in.  
"So?" Rin walked over to Gumi again and started rubbing her back "He's picking her up tonight" Len sighed "Okay good.."

~~Later~~

Gumi woke up, It's the middle of the night and Rin and Len are awake playing DDR, tho the volume is turned down they can still hear "L-le-" She quickly covered her mouth and len rushed over to her with a bucket and Gumi threw up in it. Rin fornwed and rushed next to her and she rubbed her back. Gumi coughed and she put the bucket down. "R-rin?" She coughed again "Yeah Gummy-bear?" Gumi frowned "Hi.." Rin made the saddest face ever "Awww..Hi Gumi ; ~ ;" She hugged Gumi. Len was a bit pissed off at Kaito. Gumi Looked over at Len. "Hey what's wrong?" Len looked at Gumi and sighed "Kaito said he was coming to pick you up and guess what...he never showed..." Gumi frowned. "He d-doesn't ca-are..thats w-why" She coughed again and grabbed the bucket just in case. Rin kept rubbing her back "He does care Gummy...Maybe he just got busy or something.." Rin looked at len like 'play along' "Yeah...Something must've come up." Gumi let out a shaky breath "Oh yeah something c-came up a-a-alright...aka L-luk-ka.." She coughed really hard and started to shake..."No...They're just friends right?.." Rin looked up at Len "Right? .-." Len shrugged and looked at Gumi, Gumi frowned "No...They're way more than friends..." She held onto the bucket as she shook..Rin and len both sighed at the same time "Well thats to bad Gummy bear...I'm sorry..I know you liked him.." Len looked a bit shocked, Gumi looked at Rin.. "Yeah..you're the only person I told" She sniffled and coughed again. Len noticed Gumi shaking. He grabbed her hand and Gumi looked at Len. "You're shaking..." Gumi looked at their hands.."Y-yeah...i...i guess..i a-am..." She blushed a bit, She liked it when Len held her hand.."Gumi, You need to go to the hospital.." Len looked at Rin "She's just sick..she probably has the 24 hour flu...She'll be okay.." Rin frowned " Maybe you're right...But if she gets worse thats it! I'm driving her to the hospital." Len chuckled "But you don't even know how to drive.." Rin stuck her tongue out at len "Whatever..." Gumi smiled then coughed "Ughh" She leaned against Len. Rin looked at Len and winked, Len looked at Rin and blushed slightly, Len leaned back and Gumi snuggled up close to his chest and rin grabbed Gumi's feet and she placed them onto her lap. Len placed his hand on the back of Gumi's hair and he started to stroke her hair gently..Gumi smiled and Rin started humming to that it would relax Gumi a bit. Gumi started drifting off to sleep and once she did Len fell asleep shortly after, along with Rin.

Woo!  
Hopefully that was some what eventful, Drama yea but oh well :p

I promise i'll start to update more I PROMISE! 


End file.
